Alice in Kuroland
by Rosegurl1
Summary: Madam Red gets a new maid from the US named Alice. How will this new maid live in a world of Death gods and demons. Sorry for the lame summary but please do read. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Update: **__Thanks to my new beta Madam Grell for editing this chapter. I hope you all like it and thank her. _

_**Author's note:**__ I sorry for not updating Rose, because I have a huge writers block on that story. I will update it when my muse comes back for that story._

_The setting for this story takes place before the Jack the Ripper case. It going to be a mix of the manga and anime. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own my Oc Alice. Please read and review._

_**Alice in Kuroland**_

_Chapter 1_

A raven haired woman walks to the deck of the biggest boat that she has ever been on in her whole life. Her grey eyes like mist on early morning quietly scan over the crowd of people below to the dark gray skies of London. The sky hints of rain to come and she really don't want to get wet. The young woman is on the deck of one the White Star ships that left New York earlier that week. She started to get bored watching the first class slowly move to solid land. She wears a worn blue dress with a clean white apron, and moving a single bag over her shoulder. What seems like hours, she finally got off the boat. With a gentle sigh the young woman bid the boat a goodbye, and walks through a slowly moving crowd to a new life in England.

Most of the first class in the crowd has gone home, but she still looking for someone. Then she sees a butler near a carriage, and the young black-haired woman hopes that is her ride to a new job. She walks over with a polite smile, but she is rubbing her ring finger in worry. The butler is almost six feet with dark brown hair that is pulled back into a low ponytail. The man is wearing round glasses with black beads that come off the sides. His eyes are a pretty green that reminds of sea glass that you can find on the beach. '_He is cute in a shy way_.' the young woman thought.

"Hello. Are you the butler for Madam Red?" she asks nicely: hoping that it is the right butler.

"Yes, I am. My name is Grell Sutciff." the man side in almost shy tone, like if he is going to make a mistake at any moment. He gives her a small smile, that makes he look even more nervies.

"My name is Alice Rowen. It is nice to meet you Mr. Sutciff. Please do call me Alice." the young woman said with light smile and setting down her only bag.

"Indeed, only call me Grell." the butler said with another small smile as he put her bag on top of the to the new maid Grell is only hiding his sharp shark like teeth from her, because he do like to stay by Madam Red's side as long as he can. The new maid is a attractive, and he wonders if she would look better with a covering of red. His eyes glaze over like his is daydreaming in class and not on the docks, preparing his Master's maid for her new life.

"Shall we. Let's get going I don't want to be late on my first day here." Alice said with a laughing tone to her voice. She sees that Grell when into a daydream, and she rise one eyebrow at the butler. '_Well he is not very good at his job. It seems that I may have to pick up after him. That is going to be a pain_.' the young woman in blue thought to herself as she got into the carriage. She stops herself from sighing as she looks out the window. With the sound of her voice, broke Grell's daydream about her covered in a pretty shade of red. "Oh, of course." the former daydreaming butler said while moving to the driver's sit. The carriage starts to move and wonders how she will fare with this new boss. The young woman quietly muses as the London docks fade drowsily into a distant mist, while she slowly moves on the her new life.

(Next chapter Alice will meet Madam Red. Maybe she will meet Earl's butler, who knows. ^-^ I know it is short, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Sorry for not updating sooner, but my muse was being fickle with me on this. So this maybe shorter than I hope it would be. Thank you for all the reveiws and I hope for more soon. Of course I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own Alice._

**Alice in Kuroland**

Chapter 2

After a few hours in the carriage, it stop in front of a large townhouse, that is size of a small manor. The dark

haired butler open the door to the carriage, and Alice hop out without his helping hand, that he was holding for her. The

young woman only smile lightly, as Grell moves his hand to her bag like he was going to do that the whole time. Alice is

glad to be free from her last master and his family, but she stills wonders about Madam Red. "This way to Madam Red.

I will also put your bag in you room as you talk with my Lady." Grell said with small smile. This most deadly butler

wonders about this new maid, and if she will get in the way of his and Madam Red's work.

The dark haired young woman follow the butler thru the maze like hallways of the townhouse. The grey eyed

woman quietly making a map in her head, so she will not get lost later on. Alice dislike being lost and dealing with people

who don't know what they are doing. After a few moments of walking Grell stop in front of large wooden doors, that

seems to the young woman made of oak, and knocked loudly. "Come in." a woman call out to two people on the other

side of the door.

The shy butler open the door to a huge office, that is bigger than most bedrooms in New York. It is full of files,

and a lot of medical books. Behind a great oak desk, is a woman dress from head to toe in red. This woman looks good

in red, and all that red didn't seem out of place on her pale skin. "Hello, Grell dear." Madam Red said with a warm smile.

"Madam, this is Alice Rowen the new maid from America." the butler said with a shy smile, and holding Alice's bag in his

hand; almost like he forget he had it in his hand.

"Of course, Grell. Please put her bag away, and get us some tea." the woman in red said in a kind tone. The

green eyed butler almost hit his knees, and ask forgivenss. But the Madam only waved him away, like this is normal for

him. Alice only mentaly sigh, seeing that Grell is truely need a lot of work as he leaves. With a click of the wooden door

close, the lady in red motion her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the grey eyed young woman sit

down in the right chair with a lady like way. "Don't worry about Grell, he usually like that; because he still new at being a

butler." Madam Red said with light laugh, as if it was a big joke. Alice only nods her head, but she cannot make up her

mind about this new master. The new maid can see that Madam is smart to be a doctor, but seems to act like air headed

lady.

"From what I heard about you. You are the best in maid that I can see, and I am sorry about your former master. I hope you

will serve me will, and try to help poor Grell out." Madam Red with a gentle tone.

"My family served the Quinny for years, it too bad that the last one died in Romaina. I will try my best." Alice said with a

sad smile, but hids many things under that smile. Then Grell came into the office and roll the tea tray next to Alice, and

than try to pour two cups of tea. But he starts to shake badly, but luckly it didn't drip down on to the carpet. The butler

got on his knees and started to ask for forgivenss. Alice sees that this Grell can over act on the most stupid things, and

she quietly sighs again. You can almost see a sweat drop at the back of the raven haired woman's head. _'Great I get to _

_work with a someone who don't know how to do their job. Oh what fun.' _the young woman thoughts to herself.

Alice got up from her chair, and quietly clean up the mess as Madam Red tell Grell that is alright. When she is

done cleaning up, the butler got up from his knees. "Grell, show Alice to her room and get her measrmites for her

unform." the lady in red said. Alice takes the tray and follow the butler out to the hall. "Lets get this the kitchen, and then

you can show me my room." the young woman said with a light smile. "Of course." he said with small smile. It took a few

moments to get to the kitchen, and then to her room. Her room maybe simple, but bigger than thing in the states that she

lived in. Then Grell quickly took her measurites, and left her ponder what did she get into in this country.

(I love reviews. Next chapter she will meet everyones fav. butler, and someone else. -giggles- What is Alice hidding? )


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**__ Thank you for all the reveiws and I hope for more soon. Of course I don't own Kuroshitsuji, if I did Sebby will be mine, and Grell be my gay best friend. But I do own Alice. I will try to update a lest once a week. If you want to beta this or any of my other stories, please do drop me a line. Thank you._

**Alice in Kuroland**

Chapter 3

It been few months since Alice started working for Madam Red. The Jack the Ripper case is in every newspaper, and lips in London. The raven haired feels a little sad for the women who died, but she is busy dealing with Grell and running a household. The bulter can sings well, but overall he is completely useless to her. The young woman wakes up to another rosey dawn, and quickly got dressed for the day.

Her uniform is made up a black dress with a white apron, with a red hem. She places a white maid bonnet with the same red trim athat is on her apron, between her raven black twin pontytails. The maid hids her silver brasslet under one of her slevees from her dress. With a quick look in the mirror to make sure nothing is out of place on her person, once done she walks out of her room to the kitchen. Along the way she knocks loudy on Grell's door so he can wake up for the day.

Then Grell finally comes down with a yawn, Alice is finishing up their breakfeast. "Good morning." the bulter said with another yawn.

"Good morning, Grell." the maid said as she hand him, his plate of food. It took a few moments to finish eatingh before the grey eyed maid talk again.

"We have another busy day. Our Lady have two surgries at nine and ten. While you are driving her to the hospital, I will buying food for this week. Also she wants to see her netfew, that is coming from the cotunryside. Do you usnderstand what we have to do today?" Alice said in a calm manner, hoping that Grell don't mess up today in front of the young Earl.

"Yes, Madam." the shy butler said with small smile.

"Good, I am going to wake up Madam Red. I want her breakfeast on the table. All you have to do is reheat it." the maid said as she walks out the kitchen. She quietly prays that stupid bulter will not destory her wonderful meal. Like a good maid, she wakes and helps her Lady into her dress. Alice told Madam how the day is planed. Madam Red walks into the dining room and the food that she made is not destoryed by Grell this time. Alice quietly thank her lucky stars, evertime that the bulter did anything right. By the time their lady in red to finish her meal it already eight o'clock. While Grell lead Madam Red to her carrige, Alice is cleaning up the dining room.

Once she is done cleaning, so the grey eyed maid take her basket and some money for food. After she walks out the townhouse and lockets it up behind her. The dark haired maid walks to the market, she knows that the best stuff will be gone by the midafternoon. It is a plus that mornings always calm her, which helps her frame of mind for later.

It takes a few hours to get to the baker's for some bread. Her wicker basket is full of brown paper bags of raw food. Once she walk into the store, Alice can smell of baking bread and desserts. The maid walks up to the conter of the bakery with a small smile. "I will have a dosen hot cross buns, and two french bread." the young woman said nicely, knowing she can get more fly with honey then vinger. How she act will reflack on her mistress, so she will nice. Not long after she done giving her oder, a tall man in a suit walks in. His black hair is place with great care, and his glasses is on his face barely moves down his nose. But the most shocking about him is his yellow green eyes, which reminds her of those rare gems with flicks of yellow running thru them. She looks at him thru her lashes, so she don't seem unlady like; as he gives his oder to the baker.

"Good morning, Sir." Alice said to the bussinassnman with a light bow of her head.

"Good morning, Miss." William Spears said to the maid next to him. With one look at her, he sees that she likes everything done right, but her mist colored eyes that makes him wonder what is hidding under them. Mentally he shakes his head, knowing it not the right time to start something because he is short handed at the moment. "I hope it don't take to long, I need to get back to the office." the dark haired man said in a bussinasslike voice.

"Of course." Alice said with a light smile on her face, and sees that this man know what he is doing unlike someone she knows.

"Miss, you oder." the baker said lightly and handed the bread after she paid. "It is nice to mee you. I hope to meet you again." the young lady said as she lightly bow out of the shop. After a while she realize that she didn't even got his name, so it is unlikely that she will meet the man again. With a sigh she open the door to the townhouse, and put away the food. Then she move on to her chores that she finish right before her Lady come home.

She sees a man with Madam Red and Grell. Alice wonders who is this man in a blue outfit, and why is he here. This man is tall for an asian, and his eyes seems hardly open. There is something about him she doesn't like, but she will act as the kind maid for her mistress. "This is Lau. He will coming with us to see my darling netfew." her Lady in Red said simply. The dark haired maid only nods lightly, and hopes this man Lau don't comes near her.

"What a pretty maid you got here Madam." Lau said with something dark lurking in his eyes, that makes Alice feel that she is not safe with him. Madam Red only laugh lightly as if she didn't see the darkness in the man's eyes. "Alice, dear. You are coming with us, because I want you to meet my darling netfew." the Lady in Red said with a sweet smile.

"Of course, My Lady." the maid said with a light bow. She follow her lady and Lau to the carriage, Grell is there holding the door. Once Lau and Madam is in the carriage. Alice sits next to the bulter in the driver's sit, and it starts to move to the Earl's London townhouse. The whole ride the dark haired bulter goes on and on about the Earl's wonderful bulter, but the maid was half listening. She is wondering about the yellow green eyed man from the morning and hopes he have a good day.

(I know that I said that she is going to meet Sebby this chapter, but she will meet him next chapter. I hope that Lau and William is not too OOC. Please do review, because I want to know what you think about the story. -gives out cookies for everyone who review-)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**__ Thank you for all the reveiws and I hope for more soon. Of course I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own Alice. Some of the diloge maybe a little off because I am doing by memory. I am sorry if this is a little late. I had a hard time writing this because my muse is going to this and my Hellsing fanfic. So it maybe a little shorter than I hope it will be._

**Alice in Kuroland**

Chapter 4

The drive to the Earl's townhouse took about half an hour to get to, because Grell got a little lost. The dark haired maid almost wanted kill to her counterpart in the household, but that will not look good on her Lady if she did that. Finally coming up the driveway to the townhouse, Alice looking in awe of the size of the place. It is the biggest house that she ever seen. She close her gapping mouth, and quietly pull herself together with a polite smile. She don't want the young Earl and his staff think that she is like Grell in anyway, because she is nothing like that useless bulter.

It took the carrige another ten minutes to stop in front of the house. When the carrige finally stop dark haired bulter help the grey eyed maid before opening the door to the carrige. The first to step out is Lau, and then Madam Red with light step while holding to Grell's hand. Alice quietly stay as far as she can from the asian man, because there is something about him she really don't like about him. The maid stay to the far side of her lady as they walk to the front door, while Grell stable the horses.

Madam Red walks up to the door and knocks loudly at least twenty minutes, in which time the lady's bulter came back after stabling the horses. "It seems no one is home." Lau said in a calm manner. '_No duh._' the young woman thought to herself, as she hold herself back from rolling her eyes. "No worries. I have a key." Madam Red said while pulling out a key out of her pocket from her red coat. Their lady smiles brightly as she open the door to the huge townhouse. The small group walk in and up the stairs to one of the many rooms; that seems to be a drawing room. "Who wants some tea?" Madam Red said.

"I do, Madam." the tall asian said.

"Good lets find the tea." the woman in red said with a light clap of her hands. With in twenty minutes the room is a mess, like a hurcane when thru it. "Where is they put the tea." the lady in red said. Then the door open to show a child in green holding a cane with a shocked face, and a tall, dark haired man with an eyebrow rise at the scene before them. Lau is in a large vase, Madam Red is pulling out paper out cabiet, Grell is shaking out some books, and Alice is standing in the corner watching everyone making a mess. Everyone stop what they where doing and turn to the boy. "So the Queen's Dog got another scent." Madam Red said while moving closer to the boy.

"Of course, it is the only way I come to this lonesome city." the young Earl said calmly and coldly, as he recovers from the shock of everyone here and there is a mess in one of his room. Lau quickly got out of the vase and Grell slowly move next to the raven haired maid as she move next to her lady.

With a closer look she sees that the Earl only has one, very blue eye and the other is covered with an eyepatch. His hair is the color of gray blue, which is unusal The aura around the child is dark and at the same time heartbreaking sad. That almost made her want to wrap her arms around him, and tell him that everything will be alright. But this is a lord, and it is not her place to do that. Then she look up at the man behind the child is a man that is a little taller then Grell with short black hair, that falls like dark halo around his face, and that man's eye color that of red wind. The aura around the bulter is dark, powerful like his from the dark hunter. The dark haired bulter is handsome, but he is too perfect for her taste. Something about him makes her uneasy, but she don't let it show thru her polite smile.

"Who is this maid?" Ceil said, wondering if the young woman is a threat.

"Ceil. This is Alice Rowen from States and she been my new maid for few months. Alice, Dear. This is my nefuw Ceil Phantomhive and his bulter Sebastian Michelis." Madam Red said with light smile. The young maid gently bow her head and said, "It is nice to meet you both." The young earl still don't trust the grey eyed maid, and he wants to know more about her to make sure that she is not a threat to his only family left in the world. Sebastian on the other hand wonders how many secrets are hidden behind thoughs mist colored eyes, and why she not falling over him like most females, hell even some men that meet him. '_What a wonderful new toy to play with._' one hell of a bulter thought to himself

"Sebatian, make sure this room is clean. We will have tea in another room." the young boy said in a matter a fact voice.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebatian said with a light bow.

(Finally she gets to meet Sebby and Ceil. I hope that I keeped everyone in character. I want to hear from you. So Alice will not fall for Sebastian because I have her fall for someone more her level. I will give you a hint, the man that Alice falls for has green eyes. Sebby is a demon so is not far off he may think of people are toys. Before I forget, next chapter our dear Alice will do something that have to do with her secret.)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**__ Thank you for all the reveiws and I hope for more soon. Of course I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own Alice. My muse is being a pain in the butt, and I am sorry for not updating. This maybe a little shorter then my normal._

**Alice in Kuroland**

Chapter 5

Without futher ado Ceil, Madam Red and Lau leave the messy room behind, for their servents to clean up. Which means only Sebastian, Grell and Rose are left in the the room with paper and mess around her and the long dark haired bulter. The grey eyed maid is wondering what to do with Grell, knowing that he will make the mess even bigger then before. She hopes the Ceil's bulter has some ideas to deal with Grell, while she clean. Because she don't want to deal with him today, like she deal with him every day since she got here.

"Grell, come with me to fix tea for the young master. Miss Rowen, you will stay here and clean up in a timely matter." Sebastian said in his normally calm voice, but this mess and unwanted guests has put off his schedule by ten minutes: which make him a little miffed. But the raven haired bulter don't let his feeling thru the calm mask he wears around others. "Right away, Mr. Michealis." Rose said with a light bow, thankful that Grell is off her hands, but she cannot help to feel some pity on wine color eyes of the Phantomhive. The long, brown haired bulter of Madam Red follow the raven haired one out almost like a love sick puppy. She can almost see the hearts flowing around Grell's head like fireflies.

Once both bulters are out of sight, she let out a soft sigh knowing that Grell will be even worse because it seems that he had a crush on the Phantovhive's bulter. The dark haired maid, start to clean up slowly but neatly. As she cleans she hmm's an hymn that a old friend sang to her all the time to stay calm. The young woman pick up the paper, and put them neatly on the table for Sebastian to put away later, because she don't know here they go. When she put the last book away, the door open again where the black haired bulter stand with smirk. The dark haired maid bow her head gently to the bulter, but she don't like his smirk at all. "Anything more that I can do, Mr. Michealis?" Rose askes nicely, but not trusting that bulter as far as she can throw him.

Sebastian can see that this maid knows what she is doing unlike the other servents back at the manor. "You can follow me to Madam Red, Miss Rowen." he said simply and calmly as he can, when he walk back out the door. Rose follow him out of the room where, once was a mess that her own Lady had made.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**__ Thank you for all the reveiws and I hope for more soon. Of course I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own Alice. Sorry for not updating my muse was not with me, and I got busy with life. Thank you my reveiwers and watchers I hope this chapter will be to your likeing. ^-^_

**Alice in Kuroland**

Chapter 6

Sebastian opens the door to the room where her Lady, Lau, and the child Earl is sitting down at a table full of wonderful looking sweets. Unknown to the maid that dark haired butler made them all. Alice moves to the left side of Madam Red, all because Grell the useless butler took the woman's right. Thru her lowered eyes sees that chocolate brown haired butler making lovey dovey eyes at the raven haired Phantomhive's butler. Miss Durless' maid almost can see hearts flowing around the head of the man to her right. It seems to be clear to her and most people in the room that Grell have a crush on Sebastian. Alice have a feeling that Sebastian thinks lowly of the green eyed butler.

The mist colored eyes of the maid menatly sigh at that useless butler that she had to work with day in and day out. She quickly look back at the table where the nobles and the asian man is sitting. They are talking about the Jack the Ripper case, because the Earl Ceil is the Queen's guard dog and she wants it solve soon. The Phantomhive's butler sees the brasslet that Alice is wearing, because the top is woven silver in it middle is a picture of a carit pulling the sun. The closer chain end in stead of the normal ball, they are a pare of angel wings in silver. He wonders how can a simple servent can afford something like that, and makes him wonder even more about her. The whole time Sebastian was thinking, he is pouring a cup of redish tea from a great hieght from the teacup and not one drop of tea is spilled. Angelina Durless' maid looking in awe at the red wine colored eyes of the butler, but she keep her face a calm mask.

Alice wonders if Sebastian Michaelis is really human at all. Something about him seems too perfect, and he have an aura of a hunter than a meer servent. The maid knows that there are things that walk on this earth than humans. She knows this because she had meet a few in her life, and never tell a soul about them because they are her friends, plus who will belive her if she told. "Well we need to see the crime scene to find clues, then we may have to go to that man's place." the boy with one blue eyes said with quiet power that usually find in older people. Then everyone got up and Lau is the first out the room. Alice went still and her mist colored eyes went glassly.

"The gardener in red will destory the red spider lilly because she cannot harm the one eyed dog. The one eyed dog orders his raven to catch the gardener, but another gardener in black will butt in, before one in red gets killed." the young woman said in low, misty tone of voice.

"Alice, dear. Are you all right?" Angelina Durless better know as Madam Red said with some worry in her voice.

Her maid came back after the vison of the future, and her eyes are no longer misty. "Yes, my Lady. I rarely gets fits, but it been years since my last one." the maid in the black dress said with a light smile.

"Well that good I hope you don't get another one soon." the woman in red said with a light pat on the maid's shoulder.

Grell, Alice and Madam Red leaves the room only leaving Ceil and his butler in the room. The boy with the slate blue hair looks at his raven haired butler for an anwser to what happen to Durless' maid. " Young Master, I have a slight idea what happen to the maid." Sebastian said with a smark that his is known for.

"Tch. I will find out later after this case." the child earl said with frown.

"Of course, my Lord." the butler said with a bow and his hand over his chest.

They both leave the room and when outside to the carrige that is waiting for them. Madam Red and Lau is already inside while Alice and Grell is sitting where driver of carrige sits. The young Earl Phantomhive went into the carrige with a little help from Sebastian, and the his butler follow him inside. Then the carrige starts to move once everyone is in there safely in place.

(Can you guess what Alice is? A big plate of internet cookies for the first person to answer rightly.)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**__ Thank you for all the reviews and I hope for more soon. Of course I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own Alice. Sorry for not updating my muse wanted to write Lost. Thank you my faithful reviewers and watchers I hope this chapter will be to your likening. ^-^_

**Alice in Kuroland**

Chapter 7

It takes Grell the Useless about twenty minutes to get to the street where the latest victim was found. Scotland Yard is already there with a small crowd of onlookers with varying looks of desist, when ever the sheet that covers the body is lifted up. The long brown haired butler had to park a few blocks up from the body and the crowd. Earl Ceil and his ever faithful butler got out of the carriage to the scene of the crime. The others, but Alice opted to stay: so they don't see the body of the poor woman. The raven haired maid hop down with ease, and follows soon after them. Once in front of the small crowd of people, Alice sees that the Earl give a letter to a gray haired man that is not happy to see the child. The lead Investor let the Queen's Guard dog through to see the body to his dismay. He usually would never let the slate blue haired boy on the crime scene but the letter is from the Queen herself.

Sebastian takes a quick look over the case file that he took from a young Investor in brown. Ceil lift the sheet that covers the body, and the crowd around Alice when quiet, a few people looks like they were going to lose there lunch. The young maid bows her head and whispers a quiet prayer for the dead woman's soul. "There is nothing here, Sebastian. We can go now." said the young lord with one eye while moving away from the body as the sheet falls back on to it. The man with wine color eyes gives the file back to the young man in brown. The dark haired butler bow lightly and follows his Master back to the carriage with the grey eyed maid behind him.

The demon butler wonders about the maid, and how she acted when she saw the body. It is almost that she had seen worse then that one body in her lifetime. He has a guess who she really is and his guess usually right. Sebastian opens the door for the child Earl, so he can get in. Alice went back to her seat next to Grell with frown that graces her face. She folds her white gloves hands in her lap, and hid the anger she feels to who ever did that to that woman. No one deserves to die like that, and dead before her time too. Madam Red's butler sees how the maid next to him is sitting with a deep frown, and shivers of coldness runs down his back but hides it from her. When he hears the carriage door close, he gently got the horses moving again to the next place.

(I know this is a little short, but next chapter will be longer. Reviews are like water to me.)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**__ Thank you for all the reviews and I hope for more soon. Of course I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own Alice. Sorry for not updating my Internet is being a pain. Thank you my faithful reviewers and watchers I hope this chapter will be to your likening. ^-^_

**Alice in Kuroland**

Chapter 8

The carriage stops in front of a gray, dull building that is being tower over my more clean buildings. Alice looks up at the dark sign that is mostly covered in cobwebs, that is barely on the dull building. The sign said "Undertaker" and around the door are many coffins that are covered in dust. Everyone files out of the carriage and walk to the front door of the building which the raven haired butler opens. Inside there are more coffins and a lot of dust like no one cleans ever. The grey eyed maid smiles softly because it reminds her of someone that likes a good laugh.

"Does the Earl would like a fitting for one of my special coffin?" said a creepy voice that is coming from the man coming out of an upright coffin. Everyone but Alice, Sebastian, and Ceil jump at the voice coming out of the coffin. The dark haired maid has to stop herself from laughing out loud, because that man never changes. "No. I am on a case." the child Earl said with slightly annoyed look on his face.

The man has long grey hair that hit the small of his back, and covering up his eyes. He is wearing a worn top hat with a long piece coming off it. Also he is wearing a long black tunic that the sleeves cover his hands with a dark grey sash that crosses his body. Undertaker look at everyone with the Earl and his butler. He sees a woman in red with a shy looking butler, then a tall asian man that reaks of opiom. His hidden green eyes landed on woman that is a sight for sore eyes, his smile got a little bigger. "Alice, it been a long time. How is the coffin that I made you?" the man with the long gray hair giggles at his own joke. The maid with mist colored eyes moves to Undertaker with a light smile on her face.

"True, it been a very long time. I don't use it as much I hoped." said the maid with a wink to his little joke. The people around her is shock to hear that she knows this odd man in black. Sebastian in his calm mask, thought it is a little odd that this woman knows the Undertaker, and makes his guess even more likely.

"Alice, who is this man?" askes Madam Red to her maid.

"My Lady, this is Undertaker. An old friend of mine that I didn't know was living in London." the maid said simply with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Tch. We need some informasn about the victums of the Jack the Ripper." Ceil said simply and to the point.

"There is the matter of my payment, Earl." Undertaker said with a slightly creepy smile. The raven haired maid knows that the only way to get anything out of the man in the black tunic is to make him laugh. Angelina Durless a.k.a Madam Red has a look of confsin on her face.

(I know it is a little short. My muse run out of steam. Free cookies for all the reviews. Peace and Love.)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**__ Thank you for all the reviews and I hope for more soon. Of course I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own Alice. Sorry for not updating my life has gotten busy. Thank you my faithful reviewers and watchers I hope this chapter will be to your likening. ^-^_

**Alice in Kuroland**

_Chapter 9_

Everyone but Undertaker keeps themselfs away from all the greamy covens and walls. "So this is only a cover story for the underground. How much?" Lau asks the gray haired man in the black tunic. Undertaker walks over to the tall asian and lean over with creepy frown. Madam Red, Grell and the asian in blue all have shock faces in the light of Undertaker's actions. "I have no use for the Queen's tennder." the man in black said in a slightly annoied way.

Then he back off to the center of the room, and start to wingle oddly like he is dancing to music that he only hears. Which almost made Alice laugh out loud because that he never changes. After a few moments of the weird dancing Undertaker lean over the Young Earl with his hands around Ceil's face, much to the later dismay. All can see his long black, squre nails that was hidden under the long sleeves of his tunic. "Earl give me, the gift of true laughter." he said as he back off with a huge smile on his face. The Madam's maid barely hold in the laughther at Undertaker's over the top actions. She can picture the gray haired man with a background of pink and happy faces.

The one eyed noble didn't care for Undertaker touching him. The Young Earl knows that the man before him will tell them everything he knows about the case for a laugh. The blue haired boy looks at his Aunt's maid to see that she is holding back a laugh. He wonders what his butler knows of this young woman but he needs to stay on the case. Plus he will find out after this case.

"I live for gossip. This story will make you laugh so hard." Madam Red said with a light clap before going on to a very dirty story. That is not meant for younger ears like Lord Phantomhive. The misty gray eyed maid blush lightly at the story that her lady is telling. But the man in black is not laughing at the story, so he stops Miss Durless.

Then Lau is up next and he tells a lame tiger joke that Undertaker heard before. Grell Sutciff fade into the background, so he didn't tell a joke. "Alice. Are you going to tell me a joke?" said the man in the black tunic.

"No. Because the last time I did, you laughed for four hours." the maid with raven black hair said with a light smile playing on her lips.

"So, it leaves you Earl. I will not give you a discount this time." Undertaker said.

Ceil is about to say something but his butler Sebastian stops him. "Young Master. Please wait outside with the others. Also don't come in until I am finish." said the man with wine color eyes. "Tch." the Earl said as he walk to the door. The demon in human form starts to takes of his jacket while everyone else, but Undertaker leaves the shop. The child with slate blue hair standing in the line in front of the building with everyone else. They are wonders how long it will take for the Phantomhive's butler to make Undertaker to laugh.

They didn't have to wait very long. Not even five minutes past them, when they all hear a booming laugh. That almost knock down the 'Undertaker' sign that hang above the door. Then Sebastian opens the door and rolling down his white sleeves of his shirt. He let everyone back into the dusty shop. Alice wonders how he make Undertaker laugh so hard, and she can hear him giggling.

(I sorry that it been awhile I updated. I been having bad writer's block. -hugs and plate of cookies-)


End file.
